


Rising Sun

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Genderbending, Male Rachel Edwards, Pregnancy, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sequel, Steve McGarrett and Rachel Edwards Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Sequel to "After A Long Night, The Sun Will Rise Again"Danni is indeed pregnant and Steve is over the moon! This is the story of them coming back home, telling the team, Steve having doubts about being a good dad, Richard having issues with Steve being Danni's new baby daddy, Eddie being very protective of Danni that sometimes Steve even has to argue with his dog about how rude it is to steal his seat.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Rising Sun

“Okay then. We go home...The three of us. One way or another.” Danni echoed before tilting her to kiss him again. After a few minutes passed, Danni got up. “Ready?”

Steve nodded. Danni went to get the pregnancy test and looked at the results. 

Steve eagerly asked, “So?”

Danni let out a breath before breaking out into a smile, “We’re having a baby…” 

Even though Steve knew it, _felt_ it in his bones, hearing it said aloud took his breath away. But he was smiling as he pulled Danni in for a kiss. They both had glossy eyes as they looked into each other lovingly. “We’re having a baby... “

Danni nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “We’re going home...the three of us.”

“The three of us.” God, how much Steve loved the sound of that. 

* * *

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Steve asked as he finished paying the taxi driver. 

“Uh...getting my bag?” Danni asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’ll get the bags. You go open up.” Steve told her as he pulled the bags out, one at a time because one of his arms was still in a sling. 

“You do realize that you’re still hurt, right? And my bag’s not that heavy. And I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Danni asked with her arms crossed. 

Steve gave her a look, “So I’ll make two trips if I have to. Please just let me do this.” 

Danni sighed but gave in. She poked Steve’s good arm and told him, “Don’t get used to this. I’ve still got a long way’s to go before I have to let people do things for me. I’m going to go call Grace and tell her we’re home.”

Steve smiled in victory and worked on getting the bags out of the car. 

“Need some help, sir?” The cab driver asked. “Your lady friend will appreciate your chivalry. She seems strong...just give it a moment.” 

Steve smiled kinder, “She’s very strong. But uh...she’s also pregnant. Our first so I’m just…”

“Ah. Understandable. Here, let me help,” The cab driver said and took the heavier looking bag. 

Steve wanted to give the cab driver an extra tip but the driver refused. He merely wished Steve a happy and healthy pregnancy for Danni and him and was on his way. Steve took the bags inside. He half expected to be jumped by Eddie but he supposed Junior might have had a babysitting service fixed up with one of their friends. 

He found Danni looking through the fridge in the kitchen. It shocked him a bit at how beautiful she looked in that moment. Danni has always been stunning but at the moment she had her hand on her stomach and it was an odd reminder that there was another life in there now. Steve gazed in wonder as emotions swirled through him. The loss of his mother’s death was still fresh, but seeing Danni and knowing she was pregnant and here with him in his home, was an odd feeling. 

“Steve?” Danni asked as she closed the refrigerator and walked over to her boyfriend. She looked at him with a weird expression, trying to decipher if he was okay. 

“H-how’s Grace? And Charlie?” He asked and with a pause, he followed up with, “You don’t have to go right?” 

“They’re with Richard…they’re eager to see us. But no, for now, I don’t have to go.” She told him. 

Steve pulled her in with his good arm. “I don’t want you to go.”

Danni looked at him with a weird expression. “I just said-”

“I mean I want you to move in!”

She blinked at that, “Wha... _what_?” 

“Move in with me. We’re having a baby together, Danni. We’ve been dating for a while...this is...move in with me.” Steve quietly asked. 

Danni smiled at him, leaned up to kiss him. “Of course I will.”

Steve’s eyes widened a bit, “Really?”

She nodded. “Yes. Slowly and surely...we’ll start off slow. Me being here three or four days out of the week...slowly brings things over...figure out what to do with the rest of my stuff...but yeah, we’ll figure it out.” 

“I gotta admit, I expected more resistance,” Steve admitted. 

“Well, as you’ve pointed out babe, we’re having a baby. We have been dating a while. And I...I like the idea of living with you.” 

Steve smiled at that and stole a kiss. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m also…”

“Also what?” Steve coaxed but looking at her with searching eyes. The amount of worry he now held for Danni and their child was grand. 

“I’m a bit worried about you babe. I’m very sorry about your mom. I know how hard you tried and that conversation in the hotel room...”

“Danni I-”

“No. You meant it. And you were honest with me. I want that. Okay? I want you to continue to trust me. Talk to me.” She told him gently. 

He swallowed thickly but nodded, “I will.” 

“Good. And I hope that having a baby will make you happy.” Danni began. 

“Of course it will, Danny,” Steve said, a bit confused as to why Danni would say that. 

“Pregnancy is a beautiful and marvelous thing. But it’s also gross. And tiring. I will not be a ray of sunshine but I’m sure you can remember from when I had Charlie.” Danni mentioned and Steve nodded, indeed remembering. 

His uncertainty of if he wanted Catherine as his wife had led to there being a strain between him and Danni. Which pushed her more towards Richard...enough to have gotten her pregnant. In the end, Catherine dumped him and he didn’t take it well, which led to Danni having to deal with the pregnancy mostly alone since Richard’s wife had come back to him to try and work things out. Danni hadn’t mentioned any of it to anyone.

A case brought Danni and Steve back together. She’d asked him for a ride to an appointment, to see how the baby was coming along. Steve took her and waited. First time in the waiting room, the second time he was in the room. And from then on, he was just there for all of it. Feeling the baby kick, ultrasounds, when Danni felt those fake labor pains, mood swings, random 3 am cravings and even the labor. 

As the labor came closer, Richard began to pop into their lives more. Steve felt a wave of jealousy he never felt before. He’d been doing all of the fatherly work and now Richard had the right to show up and be there for the birth? It pissed him off. So he felt a bit of a sick delight when Richard was off island when Danni went into labor and Steve had been there instead. It fueled something in him...being there to help Danni through it. To be the one to cut the umbilical cord, and to hold Charlie first. It made him ache and made him realize that Danni was who he wanted. 

But he’d have to wait. After Charlie’s birth, she and Richard ended up having a huge blowout and custody battle that left Danni angry. She focused on herself and her kids and didn’t even think about dating for a while. 

“My point.” Danni brought him out of his thoughts. “I don’t want you to feel bad if you’re not happy 100% of the time, okay? Your grief for your mom may happen at odd times. Maybe it’s late at night when we’re in bed together and you think you have to brood alone...but you don’t. Wake me up or hold me as tightly as you need to, okay? It could also happen while we’re picking out baby clothes and...I dunno, you’re sad because you saw something like ‘grandma’s favorite’ printed on a onesie. I just...I want you to know you’re not gonna be in trouble for not being happy about this all of the time...I don’t need you to fake it either. You just being with me...that’s all I need.” 

He smiled at her. It might have been a sad smile, but also appreciative. He hadn’t really thought of that but Danni had good points. Coming to terms that his mom was dead and not just... _away_ , was going to be hard. He hoped to always been in good spirits for Danni and the baby but he still felt very tired emotionally and mentally. 

* * *

Danni and he laid down for a nap. He wasn’t sleepy but he still felt tired, so he just held on to Danni, feeling comforted at holding his world in his arms for the moment. Eventually, everything around him rocked him to sleep. Being back in his own room, Danni in his arms, the waves of the ocean. He was woken up by a very excited Eddie who burst into their room and jumped on the bed. 

“Hey...hey, stop. Edward! It’s good to see you too.” Steve said with a small smile as he was licked excitedly by his dog. 

Eddie cuddled in between the two of them when he was ordered to go down. There was a knock on the door, and the couple turned to see Junior poke his head in. 

“Uh, morning! Sorry about him. He just ran off.” 

“We’re decent, you can come in Joons,” Danni called out. 

Junior sheepishly came into their room. Steve ruffled Eddie’s hair and kissed the top of his head before getting up to hug Junior in greeting. 

“How was your trip back?” Steve asked. 

“Standard. It’s good to have you back, sir.” 

“Joons…” Steve sighed at the ‘sir’, but let it go and just hugged Junior one more time. “Thanks. For everything.” 

“I’m sorry about your mother, Commander,” Junior said. “Wish things would have turned out differently.”

“Me too,” Steve said. He looked back at Danni, at her stomach before looking up at her face and quietly asking when they could tell. 

“Junior, why don’t you let everyone know we’re having dinner here? That way the whole team knows Steve’s ready to see everyone.” Danni suggested.

“Are you guys sure?” Junior asked. 

Steve nodded. “We’ll go and restock the fridge. Cooking will give me something to do. And allow me to show my thanks for you all.” 

“There’s no need,” Junior said. 

“No, but I want to. So spread the word, okay?” Steve asked him. Junior nodded before he called Eddie and took him downstairs. 

Danni got up and hugged Steve from behind, resting her chin on his good shoulder. Steve used his good hand to find hers and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. 

“What do you think their reactions are going to be?” Steve asked. 

“Happy, excited… they might exchange money in some sort of bet they may have had for years now.” Danni deadpanned the last bit.

Steve chuckled as he turned around so he could hug her properly, “They’ve been betting to see how long til I knocked you up?”

“Mhmm. I mean, I think I broke Kono’s heart a bit when I was pregnant with Charlie and told her it wasn’t yours...and then you basically being there for me in ways Richard wasn’t was like adding salt to the wound.” 

“I’m not like him.” Steve immediately said defensively.

“What?”

Steve sighed before he kissed her, “Sorry, sorry. I just. I get… he’s the father of both of your children. There’s a gap. And when his marriage was on the rocks...he wooed you again.”

“Look. I love Charlie. So freaking much. Whatever happened between me and Richard never lasts longer than that moment. He never _wooed_ me again...He can’t really handle me. Not for who I really am. I...intimidate him. He's not like you. He struggles to feel manly when I’m by his side. _And_ that weakness of taking him back then had a lot to do with you dating and wanting to propose to Catherine. I was…” she looked away a bit with a blush, “Jealous.” 

“You slept with Richard again because you were jealous? Of _Catherine_ ?” It was very weird to think Danni was actually jealous of Catherine. Steve knew that a lot of the reasons why he and Catherine didn’t work were because of Danni. Nothing she did to their relationship exactly, but it was obvious to, well _everyone_ , that he clicked far better with Danni than he did with Catherine. 

“A bit….more than a bit maybe. I wanted to feel... _wanted_. But deep down I knew what was going on, and I was too old for random hookups or whatever. Richard was there, it was familiar.“ She paused before she looked up at him and admitted, “I liked having you by my side through the pregnancy more than any time he tried.”

Steve smiled at that, but then frowned and asked, “You feel wanted now, right?” 

She cups his face, “Any time I had a child with Richard...it was an accidental pregnancy. Again, so happy for the kids. But I never told Richard I wanted to fuck until we _made_ a baby.”

That made Steve smirk as he remembered their hotel time. They had sex twice more before leaving for the airport. To ‘make sure’ Danni was really pregnant, but also because Steve’s missed her and their closeness. 

“I’m glad for all the times I got to be there for Grace. I was happy to be by your side with Charlie. And now, I’m going to give it 110% with our child.” Steve promised. 

“I know. You’re a McGarrett. You never half-ass anything.” 

* * *

“It’s good to have you back,” Lou told him. 

“Good to be back. Thanks for holding down the fort.” Steve answered as he hugged everyone one at a time. 

“We’d love to take credit but Danni kept us all in line,” Adam said. 

“Yeah, she was totally awesome. You should let her drive more as a reward.” Tani added. 

“Haha. As soon as I can, I’m driving the Camaro again.” Steve deadpanned. 

Tani sighed and looked at Danny, “I tried.”

Danni laughed a bit, “Thank you. Come on. Dinner’s ready.” 

They all gathered at the table and ate happily as they brought Steve up to speed on what’s going on in everyone’s lives. Steve was sitting next to Danni, holding her hand and rubbing circles on her palm. He listened to everyone’s stories but he was very excited to share their news. He saw a few people looking at Danni when she refused a beer from anyone, so he looked over to her, she nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. 

Steve stood and everyone quieted down and gave him their attention. 

“I just wanted to thank all of you. I know all of this hasn’t been easy for you all either. We’re a team and we always have each other’s back. I know that for whatever reason I can’t be by any of your sides when you’re going through something, I feel impatient and riled with anxiety. So sorry for putting you through it but thank you for still doing your best here. You’re my family, my Ohana. And I love you all.” 

There was a round of cheers and drinks clinking. Steve then cleared his throat as he smiled at Danni. “This last mission was hard. In ways that I suck at handling because emotions aren’t always my forte. But as much as I know I have you all, Danni’s a very special part of me. My heart and soul. I love her.” Steve saw everyone’s expressions change. The way he was talking he realized it sounded like he was building up to a proposal. The idea didn’t scare him and it actually seemed natural. But he didn’t have a ring and he wanted it to be a better setting than this. “And she loves me. And that love will continue to grow and in a few months, we’re going to be welcoming a mini McGarrett-Williams hybrid.” 

As he leaned down to kiss Danni, the table broke out in cheers of ‘Oh my god!’ and ‘Congratulations!’. 

They were all on their feet, hugging the hell out of each other and the happy couple with their good news. 

* * *

“I’ve never seen you finish up a report so fast,” Lou commented before adding, “And look so damn happy.”

“Danni’s got an appointment. We might be able to know the sex of the baby today.” Steve replied happily. 

“That’s great! So you two ain’t having a big reveal party?” Lou asked. 

Steve snorted, “Lou, when have you _ever_ known me to not know _every_ single detail about Danni’s life?”

Lou laughed before patting him on the back, “Go on then. Never leave Danny waiting for long, but for damn sure _never_ leave a pregnant Danni waiting for long.” Steve made a face that had Lou asking, “What?”

“Danni’s relationship with Richard made her very...independent.” Steve began. 

“Brothah, Kelly Clarkson wrote Miss Independent in honor of Danni.” Lou deadpanned. 

Steve nodded in agreement. “With Grace it was different. They’d been married. It was part of the packaged deal. Charlie was different. Richard did the bare minimum while he tried to make things continue to work with Stacey since he realized he and Danni weren’t going to work out after all.” 

“And you having been there to feel Charlie’s first kick in the womb, the baby classes, and through the birth had little to do with any trouble there?” 

“A little. Sure. That had been a confusing time for all of us. I had...I had fallen so in love with Danni during that time but it’d been such a weird time for both of us. For all of us. That it took us longer to get together. I never wanted to overstep that line but now it’s my kid. And I think I’m...smothering Danni.” 

“You’re excited about becomin’ a dad. I don’t know if it’s something you’ve wanted but I have seen you when you’re around kids. You’re gonna make an amazing one...but it is different when it’s finally yours. You’re allowed to be excited.” At another expression Steve gave, Lou added, “And nervous. You, Steve McGarrett Super SEAL, are nervous…”

He didn’t want to admit it but he nodded as he ran his hand through his hair. “What if I mess them up? What if I suck at being a dad?”

“Look at me, McGarrett. You are one hell of a man, and you got yourself one hell of a woman. I’ve seen you with her kids, I don’t like to say things like this but I can feel that those kids think of you as their dad more than their biological dad sometimes. So this? This isn’t gonna change. You just be you. Love Danni. Love the kid. Now go. Even if you’re worried about smothering her, she’ll want to share these moments with you.” 

* * *

When he got to the hospital he found Danni easily enough. She was talking with Richard. 

“Uncle Steve!” Charlie crashed into his leg and smiled up at him. 

Steve smiled as he picked him up, “Hey kiddo. How are you?”

“Good! Mommy’s here to get a picture of your baby. You’re late.” Charlie told him with a poke to his chest. 

“I’m sorry. Traffic was bad. Is she mad?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Grace answered as she came up to hug Steve as well. “She and dad are just...disagreeing.” 

Steve could tell Grace wanted to say something else but didn’t because of Charlie. Before he could say something he heard Danni say, “Look, he’s here!” before coming over to him. She gave him a quick kiss in greeting. Still holding on to Charlie, Steve hugged Danni to him as he gave a curt nod to Richard. 

This is the first time he’s seen him since Danni became pregnant. They’ve talked about him, but weirdly enough Steve’s never put too much thought in speaking with him. Now in front of him, his kids, and Danni who was pregnant with his own child, Steve felt the awkwardness. 

“You’re late,” Richard stated. 

“By like ten minutes,” Danni said dismissively. Richard seemed to want to say something a bit more heated but Danni cut him off. “Now that he is here, we should get to our appointment.” 

“Guess I’ll see you when I pick up the kids,” Richard said before he left. 

Steve wanted to ask Danni what happened but decided that with the kids here, it probably wasn’t the best idea. So he followed Danny to the room and when they were let inside, Grace took charge of looking after Charlie so Steve could be by Danni’s side. The doctor came in and did the ultrasound. 

Whatever worries Steve had about Richard getting involved in some way were erased when the doctor showed him a picture of the baby. It was a bunch of squiggly lines but Steve saw the shape of the baby being formed and he’s never felt that sort of emotion that bloomed in his chest. 

He squeezed Danni’s hand tightly before leaning in to kiss her. 

“How’s everything look, doc?” Danni asked. 

“So far everything looks great. Do you want to hear the heartbeat now?” 

Steve’s eyes widened, “We...we can hear the heart now?” 

The doctor nodded, and with a nod from Danni, did what she needed to do so they could hear the heartbeat. “Nice and strong.” 

Steve couldn’t hold the tears back when he heard the heartbeat. 

“And you’ve said you want to know the sex of the baby?” the doctor asked. 

Steve and Danni shared another look before they simultaneously nodded to the doctor. She grabbed the file before smiling at the duo, “Congratulations...you’re having a son.” 

“A son? That’s my son’s heartbeat?” Steve asked in disbelief. He pressed his forehead against Danni’s and just relished in the moment. 

* * *

They had dinner together and after Grace settled in the living room with Charlie to do their homework. Steve and Danni remained in the kitchen for clean up duty. 

“What were you and Richard arguing about?” Steve finally asked. 

Danni sighed as she stopped doing the dishes and turned to face Steve. “He was dropping off the kids. Grace told him I had an appointment and she wanted to be there. You were late so I was waiting for you. He suggested going in there with me and I told him it wasn’t necessary. I’d wait for you or reschedule. It wasn’t an important appointment just one of the ones to make sure everything’s on track. With you coming back and catching up on work, it was understandable we’d still be figuring this out.” 

“But he...what? Insisted to go in there? To be there as you got an update on my child? Like...what? Revenge for the times I was there when he wasn’t?” 

“I don’t know,” Danni said as she came close and wrapped her arms around his neck to help him keep calm. “Maybe. Our relationship always had its issues and the only thing we ever tried to agree on was our kids. That's the one thing that made us civil to each other after the divorce. Making sure they had the best. On my side of things, having you around the kids even before we became a couple was part of the ‘best’ for them. And I guess it still stings for him.”

It annoyed and irritated Steve more than he thought. If he had wanted, Richard could have made a stronger attempt at being there for Danni while she was pregnant with Charlie. But he didn’t. It was too easy for Steve to step in and be the help that Danni needed. 

He took a deep breath and kissed Danni. It wasn’t her problem and she handled it very well. “Thank you. For waiting. And willing to reschedule.” 

She kissed him again. “I know what this means to you. And even if this had been an important appointment I couldn’t miss, I wouldn’t have let him in there. He and I are done. This isn’t his baby.”

“I love you,” Steve told her before stealing another kiss. 

“And I love you.” She told him in turn. 

* * *

“Hey, just making sure you guys got everything I asked for?” Steve asked Junior over the phone. “Yeah, for Danni. Her cravings are really random. We stocked up pretty well on everything last week but we’re almost out of peanut butter and everything to make smores. Yeah...okay, thanks Joons.” 

Steve hung up and pocketed his phone before finishing up Danni’s sandwich. He made sure it was perfect as he could get it, down to the angle Danni liked it. 

“Just making sure babe, no pickle today, right?” Steve called out. 

Up until last week, Danni had a pickle at least once a day. But on Tuesday she couldn’t stand the smell of them. Then there were other little quirks that made Danni….upset. Nothing too big, but odd. Like no longer liking sandwiches in triangles but in rectangles. The fix had been easy though. Steve made another sandwich and Eddie got a snack. 

“Right!” Danni called out from the living room. 

“Barbecue flavored chips or regular?” That also depended on the day.

“Regular. With a ginger-ale.” Danni called out. 

Steve checked the tray one last time to make sure that everything was just as Danni liked it. Satisfied with his work, Steve carries the tray to the living room. Danni was entering her sixth month of pregnancy but every time Steve sees her, it’s like finding out for the first time. He has to stop and just admire her and marvel at the fact that there was life growing inside of her. _His_ child was growing inside of her. 

“You okay there babe?” Danni asks him gently while petting Eddie. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I got everything.” Steve tells her as he places the tray on the coffee table and moves it closer for Danni to be able to reach. He stood his full height as he let Danni inspect his work but then he frowns at Eddie next to Danni. 

Eddie let out a bit of a huff as Danni moved to grab a few chips and open the can of ginger-ale. But did his best to adjust himself after. Danni was sitting on the end of the sofa and Eddie was sprawled on the rest of it, with his head on Danni’s stomach. Since realizing there was a little person growing in there, Eddie’s become super protective of Danni. And wants to follow and join them everywhere. It took Steve bribing Eddie to not follow them to the bedroom for a while. He’d still sometimes just wait outside of the bedroom, whining to be let in. 

Before he’d gotten up to make the sandwich, Steve had been sitting next to Danni with his arm wrapped around her, and Eddie at their feet. 

“Down boy,” Steve ordered him. 

Eddie grumbled before he snuggled into his spot and didn’t move. 

“Eddie, come on. I was sitting there.” Steve tried again. Eddie rolled over and showed his stomach, which made Danni coo and rubs his belly. “Danni, don’t encourage him. He took my seat.” 

“If you got up, then he’s got the right to claim the seat,” Tani said as she came in with some groceries. 

Junior followed behind. “And I mean, you get to cuddle Danni at night, so this is his time really.” 

Tani snorted, “ _Cuddle_.”

“Whose side are you guys on?” Steve asked, looking at them incredulously. 

“Danni’s.” They answered in unison as they took the bags into the kitchen. 

Steve went back to the matter at hand. “Edward. I know you love the baby. And you love Danni. But I’m the daddy. That’s _my_ spot.” 

Danni chuckled as she reached for his hand and pulled him close. Reading what Danni wanted, Steve met her halfway for a kiss. It started sweet and simple and then Danni slipped in her tongue. 

They were interrupted by Eddie growling. Danni chuckled as she sat back and Eddie cuddled back, using her stomach as a pillow. 

“So much for man’s best friend,” Tani said as she and Junior came back. 

“His new best friend is in here. And he’s already very protective. Steve just has to... _share_ for a bit.” Danni told them as she rubbed her belly. 

“Not his strongest suit,” Junior said. 

“You all do realize this is _my_ house, right? Danni’s _my_ girl. And that’s _our_ baby. Which I helped make. That should warrant me _some_ day time access.” Steve exclaimed. 

“Some, but not all. But okay...Eddie, scooch over.” Danni said as she moved into the middle spot. Eddie whined but curled into himself on the spot near the edge. Steve then happily sat in Danni’s previous spot and pulled her back into a hug. Danni patted his chest and shook her head. When she reached for her sandwich, Steve grabbed it for her. 

“I can still do things, Steven.” She chided playfully. 

“True, but doesn’t mean you have to. Not if I'm around.” 

“Awe. The perfect amount of cuteness and sarcasm. You two are such couple goals.” Tani cooed at them.


End file.
